The Journey's End
by Leeappolloadama
Summary: What if they shared the same universe? What if they had a common enemy? What if they were our only hope of survival? Follow them into battle to save our lives!
1. Chapter I The Eleventh Day

***Notice***

This is the first chapter to a Battlestar Galactica/stargate cross over my father and I are working on.

Please leave your comments or suggestions to further our goal, and if you wish to read more, please inform us!

Information: The title of the first chapter does not mean it is the eleventh day since the attack on the colonies, but actually references 9/11, a turning point in history in which we suffered a major attack.

Since a cross over changes a story from its original time line, we thought it would be appropriate to name our first chapter "The Eleventh day" to underline that this story takes different paths from what we've seen from both TV shows.

Also, the Eleventh day corresponds with how many days they have been desperately searching for a habitable planet, to collect food, supplies and water.

The "middle" style writing was chosen to make our story unique, and it actually help me find myself after I've written the first draft. If lots of people dislike this format, we will change it to the standard novel format.

Also, to address the matter of Vipers having missiles or not, yes they do. Here's the Armaments for the viper mark II :

2 forward-firing 30mm mass accelerator cannons mounted in the wing roots, each with an 800-round ammunition capacity and a 20-round-per-second fire rate

1 forward-firing Lightning Javelin missile launcher in the belly, with an 8-round ammunition capacity

1 to 2 missiles (In "The Hub", the Vipers are equipped with nuclear missiles, which they use to destroy the Resurrection Hub. In "The Oath", a conventional missile was fired by Narcho at the President's Raptor in an attempt to destroy it, but the missile missed and hit the Rebel Basestar instead, causing minor damage.)

Sam and Joel

CHAPTER I

**ELEVENTH DAY**

Lt. Felix Gaeta ran his right hand over a piece of paper lying flat across his work desk, examining star clusters and planets. The light above his work desk lit up the entire length of the counter, revealing maps to the right and left of his work space, some still rolled up. In his left hand he held a copy of the scriptures, a black hardcover with the corners cut away in the colonial's 45 degree tradition, still open at the book of Pythia. It read _"Ion is behind us, a life-bearing planet is found, a signpost will be here for our brothers, but onward we push to the place we call home"._

He wasn't quite sure what at this time, but he had read a reference to this scripture previously in the Sacred Scrolls. Without removing his stare, his hand reached for an object in front of him. His mouth opened in anticipation as his coffee cup came to his lips. Taking a single sip, he spit it back into the cup.

"Yuk, cold", he muttered, getting up from his chair as he laid his book on the work desk. Gaeta, a tall young man with dark curly hair, had a brownish tan skin. He walked past a desk containing a computer, some neatly stacked files, and some various-sized books. In the far corner he reached a counter with a sink in which he emptied his cup. As he removed the pot from the coffee maker to rinse it, he reflected on where all this research would take him. Still pensive, he prepared a fresh pot.

Gaeta was hoping, as much as anyone in the fleet, to find earth and the thirteenth tribe that had left Kobol 2000 years ago. In his four years he served on the Galactica alongside its crew, he had gained a wealth of experience that eclipsed his college studies. During his first 3 years onboard, Gaeta acted as tactical officer in the Combat Information Center "C.I.C".

He was on the Galactica when the sad news came: the surprise attack by the cylons on the colonies. He was there when Commander Adama first gave the instructions to make calculations for Galactica's first FTL jump since the end of the cylon war. He could remember how impressed he was, helping his idol and brilliant computer scientist, Gaius Baltar, create the colonist's first cylon detector.

Now working in that same lab, he was wondering how much time it would take to find some answers to this new puzzle. He looked over to the clock on the wall in front of him, noting it was 4:37 a.m. Ten days going on to eleven, his search for another signpost to earth's location was fruitless. Ten days going on to eleven, the raptor teams had found no planet matching the words from the book of Pythia. He repeated those words in his head _"… a life-bearing planet is found, a signpost will be here for our brothers, but onward we push to the place we call home". _ Something eluded him, some prophecy that had to do with this very scripture. Yet this time he couldn't quite find it.

He pours himself a coffee. This time, the hot liquid felt soothing as he swallowed it. Almost zero 500 hours, he thought to himself. Soon another raptor team would return with news of what they had found. Would this be it, the _life-bearing planet _the scriptures told about? Or would they move into day eleven empty-handed once more like they did in day ten? He leaned his back to the counter, taking in another sip.

Directly in front of him, beside the doorway entrance hanging on the wall, was one of Galactica's hardwired phones. Most communications equipment on the new battlestars was networked, but Galactica was built for a different age. In a time when the enemy could use their superior computer knowledge to hack into colonial computers, the best defense was low tech. Local computers controlled each system in the ship, hardwired phones for communications between decks. The bulky military-grade phone rang. Gaeta ran over to it, cup still in hand.

"Lt. Gaeta?" A military voice inquired at the other end of the line.

"Yes?" he replied, not concealing the anticipation in his voice.

"Raptor 3 is back, Lt", explained the com officer "they found a habitable planet".

His eyes widened. Finally good news! A smile opened up on his face as he opened his mouth to answer.

''Thank you sir'' he said with a trembling voice.

Finally they would be able to, not only resupply the Fleet with water and food but they would also be able to explore the planet for any signs of the 13th colony. He hung up the phone in a clicking sound as the receiver drop on its wall mounted base.

Taking a few steps back, he fell deep in thought. Suddenly he remembered a paragraph in the Scriptures. Dropping his mug he ran towards his quarters knocking down people as he turned the corners of the large ship. Opening the large steel hatch to access the resting quarters, he ran towards his bunk. Rushing his hand towards the

Book; sitting on a small ledge, he grabbed it. Flipping many pages he finally came

to the text he was looking for. '

_''And our brothers, when they find the planet, death shall hit them like a_

_Plague. They shall suffer but not all will be lost.''_

He read further down breathing deeply as he had just run across the ship.

_''And the time will come when we will help them but not yet.''_

''It's not going to be pretty'' he mumbled to himself.

He pondered on the search for artifacts or clues that would lead them to Earth. He knew that 13th tribe would have left something the colonials could easily recognize. A temple maybe, or another beacon, a large statue depicting one of the gods with ancient writings, he thought to himself.

A wailing sound resonated throughout the battlestar. The atmosphere was a heavy one. Soldiers yelling as they prepped for combat and geared up, Viper and raptor pilots suiting up for battle, and civilians running to safety.

Geata was fast asleep in his bunk when the alarms went off. It could only mean one thing, Cylons. With his eye half open, he crawled out of his bed to an upright posture. Still half asleep he ran across the deck toward the hatch, grabbing his jacket on the way by. Holding the steel door with both hands he pushed to open it. Taking a step in the busy hallway he was pushed back in the resting quarters by a marine who ran past yelling orders.

He finally made it out into the hallway. Chaos had taken over the Galactica. The floors shook under the impact of enemy rounds, the lights flickered, and the wailing sound of the alarms irritated the ears. Gaeta's heart raced faster and faster, adrenaline pumping trough his veins.

Racing through corridors and around corners, he finally could see the all too familiar lettering above the hatch in front of him.

"Finally" He whispered trying to catch his breath.

.

stumbled across the hallway, making it to the Combat Information Center hatch.

Opening it halfway, before falling through the gap, he managed to get back on his feet's.

Integrating his post he checked several computers and slipped on his communications unit onto his head.

A beeping sound alerted him.

''Dradis contact!'' He yelled in the intercom as he entered a series of commands in the panel in front of him.

Two Cylon base stars appeared in the sensors alerting him with flashing lights and wailing alarms.

He turned around to look at commander Adama.

''Bearing 2.56.76!'' he shouted over the explosions overhead.

Officers and soldiers raced into the C.I.C, taking place at various consoles, giving out orders, and receiving them.

''They are launching raider! ''Yelled an officer at the back of the room.

''Launch all Vipers! ''Ordered the commander as he leaned in, placing his hand on the tactical desk in front of him.

Silence is all you heard in space. The viper pilot had been waiting in his ship for takeoff. Something was wrong. He had been given the no go.

His engines were hot. Eager to get into the fight, he looked to his right. An officer was waving at him shut down his engines trough the heavy glass window of the launch tube.

"Is there a problem sir?" He questioned trough the intercom.

"We have a problem with your launch pad. We are resetting the system. Standby".

The officer looked up at him and back down at his monitor a few times before giving him the green light.

This was the moment he was waiting for; the moment adrenaline filled his body. That moment everything seemed surreal.

His viper, a mark II, carrying two 30mm Thraxon forward-firing kinetic energy weapons on each wing and two lightning javelin missiles, lurked forward in a singular move.

Traveling at enormous speed through the launch tube, his body pressed into his ejectable seat. His breathing got heavy, and his vision grew dark due to the G force of the push.

In one instance it was all over. Launched into space, he was now in command of his ship. Taking a feel for it, making it sway left and right, he finally turned his ship toward the ongoing battle.

The sight was impressive! Space stretched over miles in front of him. The Galactica's sight never got old. He imagined stretching out his hand out of his cot pit and touching the outer shell of the beautiful ship.

He turned his eyes to gaze onto the base stars and the raiders flying formation toward the fleet. He breathed in and back out, and concentrated on the battle ahead.

The raiders swarmed in over the fleet, taken down several Vipers as they moved forward.

Commander Adama looked at the coms officer.

"Alert the fleet to execute an emergency jump! Now!" he said with a commanding voice.

The coms officer nodded slightly and turned back to his monitor, talking into his ear set.

The battle kept raging on as the fleet jump. Ship after ship, they left in a flash of light, until, only the Galactica remained against all odds.

The Galactica flak turrets were doing their best to keep missiles and enemy fire from striking the massive ship.

Enemy fire still managed to get through even though the colonials were doing all their possible to keep the enemy at bay.

The viper pilots heard the call on their coms inside their helmets.

"All vipers, prepare for emergency landing" a voice crackled through the speakers.

"Jump on my mark!" The commander ordered.

"Dradis contact! Geata yelled over the sound of explosions and pilots yelling their position over the intercoms of the ship.

"Two base star's in approach!" Another officer shouted.

The Galactica was surrounded, missiles coming in from all directions.

"Sir, all vipers are docked! One raptor not accounted for!"

"FRAK!" shouted the commander as he banged his fist against the desk.

"Radiological alarm!" D yelled as she got up from her seat.

"JUMP!" Adama yelled!

The galactica, in a moment of distress, disappeared into space, nuclear missiles barely missing the ship.

Silence regained the decks of the Battlestar. They had narrowly escaped extermination, but maybe luck wouldn't be on their side next time.

The commander was on the phone talking urgently, probably planning their next step, a rescue team for the raptor or something.

He turned toward Geata. " The president is on the line, she wants to talk to you. " he said as he handed him the hard wire phone.

-''Lt. Geata?''

-''Yes Madame president what can I do for you?'' he asked taking in a deep breath

-''Yes, have you done the research I asked for?''She asked

-''Yes in fact, I'm working on it right now. I'm trying to find more clues, but no luck yet'' he answered as he passed is hand in is hair, looking around the room.

-''I've received your initial report and me and the commander have agreed to send a team to the planets surface.'' she replied.

-'' thats great. Excuse me but I have to go I've got routine checks to make, and my help is needed, I'm sorry.'' he apologized.

The president was actually the Secretary of Education. Her first actions included organizing all FTL-capable ships together and convincing Commander to abandon a retaliatory attack on the Cylons.

He hung up the phone.

Lt. Geata went back to his desk. The deck was now clear of the injured and repairs were on the way. Taking his check board in his hands he ran some simulations on the computers. Some of witch would take up several hours because the computers weren't networked. His computer lite up as he touched one of the several buttons with his index. The computer was directly intergrated into his work desk, so he had to remove papers that were lying on the screen. After several hours of frustrating work, he finally got up and left the C.I.C to go get coffee. On his way he had thought about how much rack time would be good. But he had to monitor the D.R.A.T.I.S and repair computer software and since he was mostly the only one had knowledge in that domain he was assigned to that job. It wasn't a job he really liked but he had to do it to protect the fleet and the Galactica. Since the attack on Caprica he had worked his head off to keep the computerized system working. Yet, he had no ideas of what laid ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 MALP Telemetry

**`CHAPTER II**

**MALP TELEMETRY**

Dr. Daniel Jackson, archaeologist working at the SGC, was viewing the video footage from the Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe. The M.A.L.P, as the scientists at the SGC called it, had been sent to P3X-947. Stargate Command always sent these probes in order to determine atmospheric conditions before sending a team to a new planet. The SGC never risks the lives a SG team member, who could wind up on a planet with hostile atmosphere conditions or even lack thereof. On some occasions these were sent for superficial exploration or scientific study.

We could evidently see mountains covering up the horizon; trees concealed the base of them. A small lake on the left sheltered some animals. Birds were flying upwards, using the winds current to take them higher. Daniel, pencil at hand, took a sip out of his cup, relaxing back on his chair. Holding SG-6's mission report in the other hand he read the articles that confirmed I.L.F (intelligent life form).

''There is no sign of life form on this planet. We saw smoke in the distance but a U.A.V could tell us if there is a village or camp. We came across a trail that indicates activity. If there is any I.L.F then they were frightened by the Stargate and ran away.''

Daniel laid the report open on his desk covered in papers and pictures of objects found during his time here at the SGC. On his left, a shelf was filled with Ancient books and Artifacts. The lab was dimly lit. The door, was wide open, where he could easily see officers and technicians pass by. In the corner of his lab there was another computer containing all the information about the artifact's he had brought from off world. Daniel looked back at his screen, putting down his cup on a stack of papers. A picture caught his eye. A temple half covered in thick and overgrown vegetation. Pressing a button on the keyboard, Daniel zoomed in on the picture. It seemed as if there was a statue, but he still couldn't make out the picture.

Daniel printed the page in hurry, got up, knocking down his cup, spilling coffee on his chair and on the ground.

Damn it! He muttered to himself.

Briskly cleaning the mess, he rushed out of his office towards the briefing room, bumping into almost everyone he crossed in the hall. SG-5 was just leaving the briefing room to go off on a mission as Daniel entered. From the briefing room we could see the Stargate through a long and large window lit up by powerful projectors. A long table stretched across the room where meetings could take place. The Generals office was located just to the left. We could see, trough a large window the general's desk and many awards and badges and medals hung up on his wall. General Hammond was heading to his office.

-General! Daniel cried out.

Hammond turned around walking backwards into his office. "What can I do for you?" he inquired. Daniel followed him inside closing the door behind him.

-''I was just about to ask your permission to go off world to investigate some ruins.'' said Daniel as he gave the temples pictures to Hammond.

-''Is this the ruins?'' The General asked pointing to the pictures.

-Yes sir. Those are the ruins; I think there might be something valuable on this planet! Daniel said with excitement.

- SG-6 reported nothing of value after exploring the ruins.

-''I disagree, we need to go back sir, I believe these ruins might have been built by the ancients themselves.''

Daniel took one of the printed pictures from under the others and pointed at some glyphs. "This for example, is ancient writings! I need to properly translate them. We have to go back!"

"Alright, Ill set up a briefing." Hammond said getting up and handing the pictures to Daniel.

Daniel turned around and left for his quarters. It was a simple room with a bed and some ancient artifact's hanged up on the wall, a photograph of his wife on his desk and of courses his books on a shelf.

He sat on the edge of his bed, turning off the small lamp on the desk beside his bed. Laying down sideways he slowly fell asleep.

He woke up. He could hear were faint voices in the hallway, and of course his name being call over the intercom. Passing his hands through his hair, he yawned. Slowly coming to his sense he rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. Getting up, he went over to his desk and grabbed a pile of papers and headed towards the briefing room. As he entered he recognized the familiar faces of his team. Other people were there of course, all wanting to help in translations and technical support. Daniel headed toward the board, yawning as he clicked a series of buttons on the keyboard. The screen lit up and the lights of the briefing room went dim. The small crowd of people took their seats.

Oneill was walking down the hallway. Strong neon lights hang above him. Officers and technicians were talking, working and soldiers kept there post guarding every inch of the high military base. Oneill had been called in for some what annoying to him but necessary briefing. He was wearing the standard black and green outfit. Holding his report of the previous mission in his right hand he entered the room where the briefing would be held. The remaining of the team was already there with Hammond and the briefing was about to start.

-''Sorry, I'm late'' he apolagized as he handed over his report to the General.''

Daniel took a step forward ''Thanks for stating the obvious but can we get on with it?''

-''What's the hurry?'' asked Jack

-''It appears Daniel Jackson has found something.'' replied T'ealc

-''If this is another leap of rock then I'm sitting this one out.''

-''What if I told you this "leap of rock" might be built by the Ancients themselves?''

-''Then of course I shall help to find a leap of rock built by the Ancients.''

-''Sorry to interrupt but its almost five hundred hours so if were not going have this briefing then I would like to get back to my research on subatomic particles.'' outlined Carter as she took some papers into her hands.

-''Let's get on with it then''.

SG-1 sat down and the briefing began.

'' Ok the planet in question is I noticed these ruins are possibly built by the ancients themselves. Meaning of course there is a possibility of ancients artifacts laying around somewhere. These writings are clearly ancient, they might indicate what happened''

interrupted ''Didn't SG-6 already visit this planet and found nothing?''

''Yes but like all ancient buildings there has to be a secret chamber or advanced technology since the Ancients never built something for nothing. ''Replied Daniel

''What about security, the initial report says that there might be living people on that pl...''

''Well if you read the report it also says that they were frightened by the Stargate.'' he interrupted as he showed images of the temple.

''What about wild life form?'' the general asked

''Well we have good weapons with us so I guess that won't be problem'' answered Carter

T'ealc nodded

Jack looked back at Hammond

''I don't see the inconveniences of exploring that old lump of rock General.''

''Very well then you have a go but be careful you never know what's out there.''

The group got up and left the room. Jack Oneill was already on his way to put on the standard equipment with Carter, T'ealc had left to his quarters to pick up his report and hand it to the General.

Daniel strolled out. He went directly to his lab and prepared his backpack. They met up in the Gate room.

The Gate slowly dialed as the team grabbed there P-90 and clipped it on there utility vest. Oneill turned to T'ealc and asked

-Why do you say "Indeed" so much?

T'ealc opened his mouth and was cut off by the activation of the Stargate. The gate was lite up by a blue wavering light. Oneill stared at the gate before taking his first few steps up the ramp. The metallic clangs of his steps on the ramp reminded him some of his time in the black ops, walking trough nuclear submarines and drop planes. He walked in followed by his team. Once through the gate deactivated in a strong white light.


	3. Chapter 3 Descent

**CHAPTER III**

**SIGNPOST**

The mission was going smoothly. The Raptor and its crew, piloted by Lieutenant Karl "Helo" Agathon completed its FTL jump just within view of the planet they were sent to explore. Earlier that day, another Raptor had spotted this planet and reported back to Galactica with its find. Admiral Adama had sanctioned this mission, knowing well that this planet may yet hold another sign to finding the thirteenth tribe. After studying star maps and previous clues, Adama and Roslin had both agreed with lieutenant Gaeta that this planet may be the one described in the scriptures.

The search for Earth had brought Galactica and its fleet to this remote planet. Various religious relics and ruins, both on the twelve colonies and elsewhere in the galaxy, had so far provided clues to Earth's location. The scriptures say that the thirteenth tribe stopped on a "life-bearing planet" just beyond the Ionian Nebula. Apart from being on the fleet'spath, this was the only one of the many planets scanned that could support life.

"We have arrived at the co-ordinates, Commander" ,Helo stated.

"We're not picking up anything on dradis, the planet is secure sir", answered a female voice coming from behind Appollo.

Onboard in the co-pilot seat was none other than was newly appointed Commander Lee "Appollo" Adama now more than before experienced in exploratory missions such as these. Behind them, her eyes carefully scanning the screens on a control panel was Sharon "Athena" Agathon, aided by her new ECO Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza. Recruited for this mission was also Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson. Although no Cylon activity had been noted since the Nebula, every member of the team was on the alert for any kind of dradis contact.

Her eyes caught sight of a strange signal appearing on dradis. As usual, the dradis screen background turned to a flickering red. "Dradis contact sir, but it's faint and coming from the surface", Athena said. The small blur on the screen was barely detectable.

"Cylon transponder?" Asked Appollo, his head turned, looking back towards Athena.

"I'm trying to identify it, sir, but no luck", she responded. After a few seconds it vanished off her screen. "It just disappeared, Commander".

Helo interrupted, turning towards the Commander, "Could they be hiding their signal?"

"We're in an unknown part of the universe, Helo. It could be anything, but if it were a cylon transponder, our dradis would have identified it." He waved his right hand towards the window, instructing his pilot to continue "Let's go see what's down there, lieutenant."

"Yes, sir" said Helo. Pushing forward on some controls, Helo initiated the raptor's descent towards the planet.


	4. Chapter 4 Contact

CHAPTER IV

**TEMPLE**

Dressed in green fatigues and armed with U.S. Air Force issue P90's, SG-1 exited the Stargate's event horizon on P3X-947, cautiously assessing the gate's immediate surroundings. The gate de-activated behind them, like the noise of a strong waterfall splashing on the rocks. The gate faced a clearing with a small path heading off to the right. Leading them down the path is Daniel, with Jack coming up quickly to his side at the same pace, Teal'c and Carter on their six.

"So Daniel, what kind of surprise do you think _this _temple holds in store for us?" he asked.

"Well, if we already knew, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it!" Daniel responded. "But by what we saw with the M.A.L.P, it's not made by the Goa'uld and it's nothing I've seen before".

"Maybe an answer to some great mystery, Dr. Jackson" Teal'c stated.

"Or it could be a superior weapon we could use against our enemies" added Carter

Jack interrupted "Or it _could be _a heap of rocks just waiting to col…" stopping in his tracks in amazement at the monument in front of an ancient building "…lapse on top of us"

The monument, a square piece of solid stone used as a pedestal for a 30 foot tall statue of a man dressed in nothing but a tunic, proudly looking in a gesture that seemed to be pointing upwards. Engraved on the pedestal were 2 lines of ancient writing. The ancient building was made of the same kind of stone. Daniel pulled out a digital video camera and starts documenting this find.

"That's weird", mentioned Daniel still pointing the camera towards the writing, "The stones and architecture look like a greek library, but the writing seems to be a jumbled up mixture of several earth languages. It looks like they might have been the ancestors of many cultures".

"Or their descendants, depending how far this culture evolved", Carter answered.

"Can you translate the writing, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Well, loosely translated, it says…" Daniel replied, but was interrupted by a noise overhead.

"Was that….?" Jack said, abruptly motioning them back to the gate, grabbing his P90.

"Sonic boom, yes, sir", Carter exclaimed as she followed, picking up her backpack.

"A ship entering the atmosphere can only mean one thing, Jack" Daniel shouted.

"Trouble!" Both Jack and Teal'c echoed.

Daniel understood that if the ship that just entered low orbit of this planet was not friendly, danger was imminent. Running faster than Jack toward the DHD, he started dialing Earth as quickly as he could. Four, five, six, seven symbols of earth's address, and then the center button to activate. The kawoosh of the stargate splashed forward while SG1 was getting ready to leave. Looking behind him, Teal'c saw a spacecraft he had never seen before. Furthermore, it seemed to be without power, in a freefall.

"Oneill", he shouted back "This ship is not of Goa'uld design".

Jack turned around to see "Yeah, looks like he's in trouble, too."


	5. Chapter 5 Lost control

**CHAPTER V**

**LOST CONTROL**

After a bumpy but regular atmospheric entry, Helo started a sweep of the region so Athena could start a close scan of the planet's surface. After a minute or so, Athena saw outlines of the ground below on her screens, making out some kind of structure; one looked like a large building and the other a smaller structure, a circular piece of rock with a platform in front of it. The dradis flickered again, this time a surge seemed to turn off all equipment aboard. With the engines stalled, the raptor fell towards the planet. Athena shouted to Helo from the back.

"Try a restart!", she said.

"I can't, there's still no power!", he answered

"Try a retro-boost!" Apollo yelled.

By this time, the instruments on board started lighting up, but the ground was getting too close for comfort. Helo managed to get the engines started up and to slow the raptor's descent. But a collision was inevitable. The craft, engines full throttle, hurtled toward the ground. As it crashed, the main hatch blew off and one of the engines caught fire. Helo and Apollo, now looking at the ground through the front window, looked at each other, undo their safety harnesses and help the other occupants.

A small fire had erupted inside the instrument panel on Athena's side, her face smudged with a black substance. Her forehead was bleeding, apparently from banging her head around in the crash. Smoke now filled the cabin. She had no problem getting up. She picked up a med kit and a flare gun and left the raptor on her own.

Racetrack was not as lucky. She was favoring her right leg; a piece of sharp metal from the wall had gone through it. Apollo helped her out of the raptor to safety.

Hot Dog was not even responding to Helo's calls. He still had a pulse, but had been knocked unconscious, his left shoulder and left leg both bleeding profusely. Fearing an imminent explosion due to the fire, he lifted Hot Dog over his back and lifted him out of the cabin.

Outside the raptor, Helo was tending to Hot Dog, still unconscious. Apollo came over to see.

"He's not responsive", Helo said.


	6. Chapter 6 Help

**CHAPTER VI**

**HELP**

"We need to find help. Galactica is out of range, and…" His tone lowered as a team of 4 people surrounded them, weapons drawn "…who are you?" Appollo asked

"Who's in charge here?" Jack asked

"Me. I'm Commander Lee Adama…" Apollo answered, slowly raising his hands and motioning to the others to do the same, "…leader of this mission".

"Carter, check that guy on the ground." Jack ordered. Sam quickly kneeled beside Hot Dog, putting her hand to his neck.

"His pulse is weak sir and he's bleeding, he's going to need medical attention soon" Carter assessed.

"Look, we're not here to hurt anyone, and you guys don't look like cylons, so could you please lower your weapons, tell us who you are and maybe help us? Apollo interrupted.

Jack took an inquisitive look around to the other SG1 members and after getting an "OK" nod from each one, he motioned them to lower their weapons. He nodded to Carter to continue.

'' I'm Colonel Jack O'neill of the U.S. Air force" replied Jack. "Carter's the one who's tending the wounded soldiers, this is Teal'c, and Doctor Daniel Jackson "replied Jack.

'' Colonel,eh?" Apollo queried "Does this mean another Battlestar escaped the attack?"

-''Battlestar? What are you talking about? Ill answer your questions later but for now we need to get you out of here, Daniel dial the gate!''

-''Where's your ship?''

-''Let's just say we have other ways around.'' answered Carter

Helo looked at the Raptor now in flames. His eyes widened in fear. As he trew himself in the grass he yelled : ''Get down!''

Instinctively SG-1 and Appollo hugged the ground as the Raptor blew up. Carter covered hot dog with her body to protect him. Debris fell from the sky hitting the surface with loud metallic crashes. A large piece of what may have been the panel to access the engines landed at about 10 inches of Oneill's face. He looked at it, and slowly got up to his feet's. '' That was close ''he mumbled to himself. The Raptor was now a lump of blackened and hot red metal in fusion.

-''Well that was a blast! ''pointed out carter as she got up.

-''We better get these people to the gate, Daniel go ahead and dial the gate. ''ordered Jack

Appollo was lifting up Hot dog up. T'ealc was aiding Athena distribute a sedative to the wounded.

With Hot dog on his back Appollo followed Daniel to the gate. When he saw the gate he was astonished. A large ring with many symbols he couldn't recognize. Daniel was pressing several buttons on which seemed to be a control panel. Apollo backed up, startled as the stargate activated in a big Kawooush. He stared at the blue watery effect for several seconds before finally following Daniel up the steps that led to Gate.

-''This is...Impressive! Appollo said as he pulled his hand out to touch the event horizon. The feeling was very strange. It felt like ice cold water and a slight suction. He pulled out his hand slowly.

-''so what is this exactly?''

-''Let's just say its a transporter that can lead us to other worlds. We go in it and find ourselves completely on another world' 'answered Daniel waving his hand in many directions as he explained it to Appollo.

-'' Does it hurt?''

-''N...'' Daniel was interrupted by jack who was coming up behind them. ''Yes, extremely, just take a big breath and jump in.''

Daniel looked a Jack with a grin. He turned around and crossed the gate. Appollo seeing that he was just kidding followed Daniel with slight hesitation. Carter was helping Athena to carry racetrack up to the gate. Teal'c joined O'neill and as usual pulled his staff to his side.

-''Ladies first'' commented Oneill.

Followed by T'ealc and Oneill Carter and Athena crossed the gate.


End file.
